Alliances
Alliances can be created or joined once a player has completed the Holy Crusades campaign and has sworn allegiance to a kingdom. Alliances have researches which you can donate silver to increase the level of. These researches vary in their effect, but a couple of them are to increase your tax revenue and your grain harvest. As your alliance level increases new researches are unlocked. Members can also upgrade the alliance emblem. This costs gold, 50 first then 200 then 500 then 1000and so on. This unlocks new emblem icons for your alliance and increases its member capacity by 10 per emblem level. Upgrading emblem also will increase your contribution with rate 1000 contribution point per 1 gold. When an alliance reaches a certain level you gain the ability to assault and capture plantations. These are located on the world map and they are guarded by the various campaign enemies depending on the plantations output. Plantations can be harvested 5-7 times a day for grain yielding between 500 and 5k per harvest depending on plantation output. Ranks Commander: The founder is the Commander. If the Commander is inactive for 3 days, the member with the highest contribution can promote himself or herself to Commander. Resigning is a voluntary Commander "pass" option and prompts a command box to enter a member's name to instantly promote any member to Commander. The Commander can dissolve an alliance if he or she is the only member in the alliance. Only the Commander and DC's can sign up for Plantation War and Mass Mail all alliance members in addition to all the privileges of the previous ranks. Deputy Commander: The 2 members with the highest contributions can promote into DC. DCs can accept applications, remove members below Major, and edit the alliance announcement. In short, DC helps the Commander manage membership in the Alliances, Set PW and can mail all members. Commander without the title. Colonel: Top contributing Majors can promote into Colonel if they have higher contribution than the Colonel they will replace and any other Major in line for the slot. There can be only 4 Colonels. Colonels can accept applications. Major: Top contributing Captains can promote into Major if they have higher contribution than the Major they will replace and any other Capt. in line for the slot. There can be only 8 Majors. Majors and above cannot be removed from an alliance, while the alliance have more than 16 members. Captain: Top contributing Lieutenants can promote into Captain if they have higher contribution than the Captain they will replace and any other Lieut. in line for the slot. There can only be 16 Captains. Lieutenant: It requires 1000 contribution to promote oneself to Lieutenant. There is no limit on the number of members who can hold this rank. Initiate: All new members start as Initiate. Privileges by Rank: How many times you can harvest an Alliance Plantation depends on your Rank. *7x for Deputy Commander and Commander *6x for Colonel and Major *5x for Captain and lower Your rank and contribution also determines how soon you enter the battle in Plantation Wars. Players first will be sorted in rank of contributions, then sort by the position rank if there is two player with similar contribution. Alliance Researches Like the personal researches in the Academy, there are researches for all members in the Alliance. These researches primarily benefit the members in the form of increased silver from various sources. The Alliance Level cannot raise above that of the commanders level. The other researches cannot raise above that of the Alliance Level. All researches max out at level 120 as well as the Alliance Level which the max level being at 120. These researches are: 'List of Alliances by Server' Category:List of Alliances by Server Category:List Category:Data Category:S1 Akahsic Alliances Category:S2 Balefire Alliances Category:S3 Cairn Alliances Category:S4 Deosil Alliances Category:S5 Feohte Alliances Category:S6 Grund Alliances Category:S7 Labrys Alliances Category:S8 Sigil Alliances Category:S9 Esbat Alliances Category:S10 Reditus Alliances Category:S11 Thunor Alliances Category:S12 Hydrus Alliances Category:S13 Esus Alliances Category:S14 Zoria Alliances Category:S15 Janus Alliances Category:S16 Olympus Alliances Category:S17 Camulus Alliances Category:S18 Thetra Alliances Category:S19 Uldru Alliances Category:iOS S1 Glory Alliances Category:iOS S2 Throe Alliances Category:iOS S3 Dolven Alliances Category:iOS S4 Heros Alliances Category:iOS S5 Knights Alliances Category:iOS S6 Lords Alliances Category:iOS S7 Dragon Alliances Category:iOS S8 Kings Alliances Category:iOS S9 Magic Alliances Category:iOS S10 Warrior Alliances Category:iOS S11 Poseidon Alliances Category:iOS S12 Wizard Alliances Category:IOS S13 Priest Alliances Category:S20 Sirena Alliances Category:S21 Anniversary Alliances Category:S22 Hiisi Alliances Category:U1 Aveal Alliances Category:U2 Ananke Alliances Category:S23 Macha Alliances